The Pursuit of a Better Life
by NarutoIno Forever
Summary: Naruto is desperate to live without the pain in his life but he fiqures out that he can't do it on his own. but who will help him? rated M for lemons, violence. parings include naruXinoXkyuubixtayuya and kurenai.if you have sugestions than review
1. Meeting Kyuubi

**Konoha**

**Ok guys since you haven't answered my polls I have decided to post the first chapter of "The Pursuit of a Better Life". Ok so info on the characters the naruto and his fellow graduates are 12 and are about to graduate the academy. Naruto does not know of the kyuubi and kyuubi is female. I've read hundreds of fics my favorite fic being The Golden Fox by Nyce456. He is a brilliant author and if you haven't read his fic READ IT ITS AWSOME!!!! This is the first fic I have posted but I have experience in writing them…so I will just stop my useless rambalings and present you "The Pursuit of a Better Life"**

**Damnit I forgot huuuuhhh do I have to do these… damn fine fanfiction you win, I do not own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, I am currently trying to earn up enough money to buy it but alas… I'm broke, NarutoIno forever runs away crying at his brokeness.**

A lonely boy was currently being beaten to a pulp by 3 male villagers and 1 male chuunin.

"Why won't you die you damn demon?!" The chuunin said, pissed off as he had been kicking the poor boy for the past hour.

"Please, leave me alone, what did ever do to you?"

"You were born you filthy kitsune!"

'Kitsune… fox? But I'm not a fox, why are they calling me a fox?'

"**Because you are one kit."**

'Who was that?'

Slowly his vision was fading to a sewer like place. Leaky pipes, oddly glowing a faint blue and red, lined the ceiling. He heard a deep almost growl like breathing coming from down a long passage way.

"**Come kit hurry, there is much to talk about"**

Not really knowing what he was hearing, but wanting to find out, he did as the strange voice said. The passage way was long and slightly damp. The same strange pipes were lining the ceiling again but the farther he walked down the passage the more red ones there were. When he finally reached the end of it he saw a large room, but what caught his attention was the gigantic steal cage in the center most part with a simple piece of paper with nothing more than the kanji for "seal" keeping the large cage door closed.

"**Aaaa, kit finally you're here" '**_**took you long enough' **_

To say naruto was startled by the loud booming voice would have been a vast understatement, it down right almost made him piss himself. "W-who's t-there?"

Looking at the large cage naruto began to see a large figure start to appear.

"**It is I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune" **said the nine tailed bijuu now fully in Naruto's view

"N-n-no I-it can't b-be, you were killed by the yodaime hokage!"

"**Ha, that fool couldn't kill me no human can it's impossible for a mere human to kill a demon, no he sealed me into you by using an ancient sealing jutsu none as the ****Shiki Fuujin."**

"… So that's why the people call me a demon and a monster?"

"**Yes kit, but you are not a demon so don't flatter yourself. I'm a demon and they see you not as a container but as my reincarnation"**

As tears begin to well up in his eyes, he realizes that the Kyuubi has been healing him. "B-but the reason I haven't died yet, e-even when I tried to k-kill myself, was because of you healing me?"

She lowers her head remembering all those times he had tried to end his own life, and every time he did she would selfishly heal him, to preserve her own life. **"Yes kit that was my doing"**

Naruto was now balling "But why, why did you heal me? I don't want to feel this pain anymore, I don't want to live with the constant beatings I get everyday from both villagers and ninja for something I didn't even have a say in!"

She starts to tear up as well, realizing she wasn't helping him, she was hurting him more. **"Kit I… I'm sorry for continuing to put you through all this pain. I-"**

"No stop talking I don't want to hear anymore lies! How can a demon who attacked the village, killing hundreds of people, possible be sorry?!"

"**Kit I-"**

"Shut up! Just leave me alone I hate you" Naruto yelled while releasing a lot of killing intent for a boy of his age, suddenly returning to reality.

'_**He h-hates me? I… I guess I deserve to be hated but he d-didn't have to b-be so m-m-mean, and how did a kid as young as him get so much killing intent released?'**_kyuubi cried taking his statement hard. She curled up into a ball and cried at his mean hurtful words.


	2. Ino Helps

**Ok guys you asked for it you get it chapter two of… THE PURUIT OF A BETTER LIFE XD XD XD XD XD XD yeah. Ok so I posted chapter one yesterday night and I already have 242 hits Oo OMfingG that kewl XD so here is chappy 2**

**Moans in displeasure damnit I still don't own Naruto still don't have enough money to buy it (opens wallet and flies fly out) still broke.**

**2 minutes ago, Naruto still talking with kyuubi**

Ino Yamanaka was currently walking to sakura's home to try to work there friendship out when she saw a chunnin kicking the crap out of one loudmouth prankster of Konoha known as Uzumaki Naruto. '_Why is he hurting Naruto? did he pull another prank? But it couldn't be this bad. O My God is Naruto unconscious?!?'_

"Hey stop that! Why are you hurting him, what did he do to you?!?"

The chunnin looked at Ino with amusement. "Because he's a damn dirty demon that's why, hey you want to help?"

"Yeah I do" Ino said with anger in her eyes

"Cool, pick a body part and start kicking"

Ino walked over the chunnin and looked at Naruto. Tears forming in her eyes she attacked the chunnin hitting him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"What is your problem this damn kitsune deserves this!" the chunnin yelled from the ground

"No he doesn't why do you think that what did he do?"

"Humm what did he do, you don't known do you, fine I'll tell you. You know about the nine tailed fox correct?" Ino nodded "well the fourth didn't really kill the fox he sealed the fox into this boy, the nine tailed fox still lives."

Ino was shocked ' what? Is-is what he said true? Is Naruto really the nine tailed fox?!? No he couldn't be he's too nice, he must just contain the fox, keeping it from getting to us, he's a hero not a demon.

"How can you possibly think that he is the fox, he's isn't anything more than a container for the fox you idiot!"

"So you're on the demons side are you, fine you can die with him!!!" the chunnin yelled lunging at the girl, kunai draw. Ino dodged the strike and went into a taijutsu match with him. 'what the hell am I doing he's a chunnin I can't beat him I'm not even a gennin yet' she thought, just missing a punch to the face.

Naruto had just woken up and see's Ino fighting the chunnin that was kicking him. 'Why is she fighting him, did-did she attack him because of me?' Naruto then vows to make sure to protect whatever happens. Just then the chunnin used a kaiton jutsu on her burning her pretty badly "NO INO!!!!" he screamed getting anger at the chunnin. "You bastard, You BASTARD!!!!" Naruto yelled as red chakra spiraled around him and his features became more feral, his canines grew longer, his eyes once a deep cerulean now a blood red and slitted, his hands now adorned with large claws.

'w-what the hell is this chakra? It's v-v-visible!!" the chunnin screamed in terror.

Naruto got down on all fours and charged at the chunnin slashing him across the face, the chunnin to scared to move. As Naruto went in for the finishing blow the third hokage shashined in and grabbed his fist. Naruto instantly went back to his normal self. "Jiisan what are you doing here?"

"Preventing you from proving to the council that you're a demon."

"O ok jiisan, I'm sorry for almost causing a problem and a lot of paper work for you."

"It's ok Naruto I don't mind the paper work." the hokage lied 'I hate the paper work'

Naruto suddenly remembering Ino he rushed over and push the medic nin out of the way. "Ino are you ok?"

"Yeah Naruto thanks I'm ok. I'm in a little pain but I'll be alright. But I'm worried about you, you took quite a beaten back there."

Naruto scratching the back of his head and smiling his foxy grin. "Yeah I'm ok Ino, the future hokage can't get hurt now can he?"

Ino blushed as she heard this. 'he's kind of cute'

"Well you should still go to the hospital just to make sure your burns aren't too bad ok ino-chan?"

Ino once again blushed hearing the suffix added on to her name 'gosh I'm blushing like a love sick school girl'

"Umm ok Naruto-kun"

'Kun, does she like me, I thought she liked sasuke. Yeah take that tame I now have a fan girl'

'He's so cute maybe he will go out with me?'

**Yeah the second chapters finished arigato arigato doitashimashite. The next chapter should be up in about a two or three days but maybe one if I get 5 more reviews. Well till next time JA Ne**


	3. Ino REALLY Helps! :

**Ok guys I've got a new chappy for you. Its much longer than my usual updates because I got so many reviews from people wanting longer chapters so here you go you longer chapter wanters. So any way this chapter has a SUPER LEMON in it its like freaking 5 pages long. So enjoy it damnit it took a while to write. **

**I don't own Naruto. I don't own an xbox360 I don't own SHIT!!!! (Takes his happy pill) sorry about that I get a little carried away when I have to do these disclaimers.**

**So I now present to you chapter 3 of "The Pursuit of a Better Life"**

At the hospital 

A medic was taking a look at Ino's burns. Naruto was made to stay outside, as most of the medics didn't like him. Ino was saddened by this because she really wanted him to stay with her. _'Wow I cant believe Naruto contains the kyuubi no kitsune. It doesn't make me look at him any different, well it does but in a good way. I used to see him as a little goof ball that just wanted attention, but now I see him as a hurt boy who needs attention. I just hope he'll let me into his life.'_

"Ok dear, your burns are minor but I still want you to take it easy ok. Get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids and" Ino just tuned the rest of what she was saying out. She really didn't care what she was saying. She was just too busy thinking about Naruto.

'_I want to ask him out but will he say yes, or will he say no? I'm just not sure of how to ask him.'_ Ino thought about this for a while, so long that the medic Nin had stopped talking and said she could go. _'I got it I'll take him to Ichiraku's ramen shop and talk to him there.'_

'_Ok the gennin exams are at 3:00 and its about noon now, so I have about 2 and a half hours to talk with Naruto then we've got to get to the academy for the test. That should be plenty of time right?'_

When she got outside she saw Naruto sitting against the wall while random villagers shouted things at him, which didn't seem to bother him. She walked up to him, "Um hi Naruto-kun, I umm was wondering, would you like to… what I mean to say is… WOULDYOULIKETOGOOUTWITHMETOICHIRAKUSRAMENSHOP!!!" she yelled really fast."

Naruto did not hear what she had said but he had heard ramen so he did what he always did, he smiled big, scratched the back of his head, laughed and said "sure Ino-chan I'd love to go get some ramen with you."

"Great lets go" Ino said as they began walking to ichiraku's. _'Whoosh I'm glad that's out of the way. I thought I would die of embarrassment if he had said no. Now when he gets nice and settled I bring up his past… wait bad idea that will just make him sad. I know I'll just quietly tell him I know his secret. Yeah then I ask if I can help him out, __**I know just how to help him, first I'll push him to the bed, then I rip off his cloths, then I'll jump on his' **__were the hell did that come from. I'm acting like a total hentai.'_ She looks at Naruto and blushes madly as the previous thought flooded her perverted mind.

They had just arrived at the ramen shop and took their seats. "Hey old man 4 bowls of barbequed pork and 2 bowls of miso ramen please."

"Yes right away" the ramen shop owner said. " And for the lady?"

"I'll have a vegetarian please"

"All right"

Ino looked over to Naruto, "umm Naruto-kun"

"Yea Ino-chan"

"Umm I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out when that chunnin tried to kill me."

"O that's ok Ino-chan, actually I should be thanking you for helping me."

"Yea why was that guy attacking you anyways?" Ino asked, already knowing the answer.

"O… I… umm I called him a lousy ninja." Naruto lied.

Ino sighed, _'he doesn't trust me with his secret yet, maybe I shouldn't bring it up.'_ She thought. Just then the ramen arrived.

"Here you kids go, nice hot ramen." The ramen owner said. **(AN I don't know his name if anyone can tell me I'd appreciate it)**

"Thanks old man." Naruto said as he grabbed his chopsticks.

"Arigato." Ino said politely.

They said a quick thank you "Itadakimasu" and went to eating their meal.

After they were done eating they thanked the owner and left.

"Hey Ino-chan, you want to see my favorite spot to hang out?"

'_He wants to show me his favorite spot, yes he wants to show me something secret to him maybe I'll bring up his secret when we get there'_ "Sure Naruto-kun I'd love to."

Naruto took her to the top of the Hokage Mountain. Ino was awestricken by the sight of the whole village. Ino looked at him blushing "Naruto-kun it's… beautiful."

"Yea I know, I come up here to think about stuff. And I don't have to worry about the villagers getting to me, they never come up here."

"Naruto… do, do they hurt you a lot?"

"What? No ha ha ha why, why would they ever hurt me?" he laughed nervously. 

"Naruto-kun you can take your mask off, it's ok I already know why they hurt you. They think you are the kyuubi, but I know your not the kyuubi, your, your Naruto the silly little goofball who dreams of being Hokage."

Naruto was in shock, not only did she know of the fox, but she didn't resent him for it. Maybe he could let her see the real him, maybe it's ok to let her help him.

Ino seeing the confused look on his face decided to let him know just how much he meant to her. She leaned in grasped his chin and pulled his face towards hers, she then closed the gap and let their lips meet. She licked the bottom of his lip begging for entrance. Which Naruto happily obliged, their tongues met battling each other for control. Ino realized they couldn't do this out here so she grabbed Naruto and shashined back to her place,** (AN lets pretend that she knows how to do that ok)** which was conveniently empty for they next two days as her parents were on missions. She then took him up to her room and laid down in her bed. She enticed him with little sexy poses. Naruto couldn't take it any more and joined her on the bed and kissed her deeply again. Naruto then began to take her top off. When he finally got it off he then took off her bra. He broke the kiss to stare at her large assets.

"God Ino you've got some big tits."

Ino blushed at his boldness "T-thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto brought his mouth to her plump ripe tits. He flashed his tongue over one swollen nipple.

"Ahhhh!" Ino gasped. She squirmed, waiting for Naruto to devour her tits. "O yes Naruto-kun."

Naruto fondled Ino's tits, his cerulean eyes fixed hungrily on her swollen pink nipples. In the next instant, he brought his mouth to one jiggling tit and sucked.

"Ahhhh!" Ino panted. "Bite! Bite!"

Naruto lost his mind. Gobbling on her tits had him crazy. He feasted on Ino's cherry-red nipples, making the tips hard. He slobbered his spit over the girl's soft creamy skin, his tongue working over every warm inch of her huge tits.

Ino writhed on her back. Her red-fringed pussy was oozing cream, soaking her panties as she squeezed her legs together. "Ooooh, bite me, Naruto. Bite my tits."

Naruto, his face smeared with drool, used his teeth. He nipped at her nipples, biting and sucking her white silky skin, turning it red. In seconds he had Ino wailing in ecstasy.

"Ooooh, Naruto! Naruto!" She dropped her hands and clawed at the sheets. The inside of her pussy pulsed each time Naruto took a deep suck on her tits. "My pussy, Naruto. Eat my pussy. Make me cum!"

Naruto released her tits, looked at Ino, then slowly pulled her short skirt off and threw it across the room. He then looked at her again and slowly pulled her soaked black lacy panties off. He then brought them to his face and sniffed in her scent. "Mmmm you smell so good Ino. I can't wait to taste your soaking wet pussy.

Ino blushed again at his dirty talk, _' what came over him? It's like he's some kind of wild sex crazed animal… and I like it.' _ "Eat me," Ino begged. "Christ. Make me cum." She moaned as she rubbed her tits.

Naruto enjoyed the power he held over Ino. "I'll eat your pussy," he said.

He dragged a finger up through Ino's wet seeping cunt. "When I'm ready."

Hot spasms caromed through Ino's twisting body. "You bastard!" she moaned. "Eat my pussy and stop teasing." 

Naruto had no intention of stopping his erotic game. He pinched Ino's clit, making the girl writhe and scream. "You better stop howling or the entire village will here you."

"You bastard!" Ino gasped.

"I'm a bastard," Naruto tormented. "I'm the bastard who's gonna suck your pussy and make you cream. You better be nice to me." He teased.

"I will," Ino promised. "Just please eat me!"

Naruto massaged Ino's pussy, pinching the girl's hard throbbing clit and running his finger up and down her sopping wet pussy slit. Naruto twisted Ino's clit with his fingers, and then dropped onto his belly. He licked the juice-stained flesh of Ino's inner thighs. He sucked and chewed on Ino's thighs, his mouth getting closer and closer to her overheated slit.

Ino writhed on her back, her tits flopping, her nails clawing the sheet. She humped up, whimpering under Naruto's mouth. "My pussy," she pleaded. "Eat me!"

For a second, Naruto stared at Ino's pussy. It was red; the velvety folds swollen, glistening with a filmy cream that oozed from the inside of her cunt. He swallowed hard, his blue eyes glazed with lust.

"Eat me," Ino howled. She humped up, her ass coming off the bed. She twisted her hips, moaning, anxious for Naruto's tongue to put out the raging fire in her steamy pussy. "Eat me!"

Naruto scooted his hands under Ino's jiggling ass, digging his nails into the soft flesh. He fused his mouth to Ino's pussy and sucked.

"Ahhhh!" Ino wailed, her body trembling wildly. "Ooooh, Naruto! Naruto!"

Warm pussy-cream flowed over Naruto's face. He sucked, drawing in sticky cream into his mouth. The taste of Ino's pussy made him dizzy and his cock sprang to life, poking into the mattress.

"Suck," Ino moaned. "Ooooh, suck me, Naruto!" She thrashed on the bed, her pussy flowing, her cunt feeling as if it were being sucked from her body. "Ooooh Naruto!"

Naruto wormed his tongue between the velvety folds of Ino' hot pussy. He lapped hungrily at the flowing juices, swallowing them as his tongue penetrated the entrance to Ino's virgin slit. He raked Ino's ass, making her howl and twist on the bed.

Ino arced her back, jerking her hips and smashed her cunt into Naruto's face. "My clit, Naruto! Chew my fuckin' clit!"

Naruto plastered his mouth tightly to Ino's pussy, chewing sadistically on the lose folds and sucked warm cream into his mouth. His fingers scratched the sensitive flesh of Ino's ass as he sought out the crack and the tiny ring of her asshole.

Ino squirmed, bucking her hips. Her mouth opened as Naruto's fingers clawed her asshole. "Ooooh, no," She cried. "Don't!"

It was too late. Naruto's finger jabbed viciously into Ino's asshole. He twisted it, Ino's screams of anguish turning him on. He jabbed another finger into her asshole, finger –fucking her tiny shitter as he gobbled hungrily on Ino's overflowing pussy.

Ino's eyes widened. The pain of Naruto's ass-stabbing fingers blended with the pleasure of His cunt-sucking mouth. It drove Ino wild and she bucked and twisted maniacally on the bed.

Naruto darted his tongue into Ino's hole, and felt the thin layer of skin of her cherry. Hot cream bathed his tongue as he licked quickly through Ino's gaping wet slit.

Ino lurched up then slammed down. Her hips rotated in tight quick circles. "My clit! Make me cum!" she shoved forward, mangling her clit against Naruto's teeth. "Ahhhh!"

Naruto's was soaked with sticky cunt cream. He twisted his fingers inside of Ino's asshole, jabbing them in and out quickly, Ino's screams and twisting body telling him that she was having a ball. He sucked hard, ready to give Ino what she wanted, and orgasm.

"Yessss," Ino hissed, sensing Naruto was ready to make her cum. "I'm so close. Bite my clit! Make me cum!" she was delirious, her body quaking, swirling at the peak, needing only Naruto's teeth to take her over the edge.

Naruto latched his teeth onto Ino's blood-filled clit. With her clit a prisoner of his teeth, he lashed his tongue over the ultra-sensitive tip. Cream gushed from Ino's slit.

Ino wrenched her body, stiffened, then went into wild frantic convulsions. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming," she wailed, not caring who heard her screams of lust. "I'm creaming, Naruto!"

Naruto knew it. Ino's pussy cream was drowning him. He held on tightly to Ino's clit, his tongue whipping back and forth over the tip. He sucked, almost tearing Ino's clit from her twisting body.

"Ahhhh! I'm cumming! I'm cum…ing!" Ino went insane. She pounded the bed with her fists, lifted her legs, grabbed them by the ankles, stretching them wide as she twisted her hips and ground her cunt into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto buried his face against Ino's pussy. He chewed on her clit' sucked it, and whipped it with his tongue. Cum flowed into his mouth, over his face, and down his chin. He jabbed hard, stabbing his fingers in and out of Ino's shitter as she thrashed and jerked on the bed, a prisoner of his mouth and ass-ripping fingers.

Ino arched her back, the dropped her legs. Her neck strained as her head snapped from side to side. Her hips lurched up, twisted, then slammed down, driving Naruto's fingers deeper into her asshole. "Ooooh, Naruto! I can't stop! I can't stop!" Ino ground her ass down onto Naruto's fingers and screamed as Naruto's nails raked the inside wall of her tight shitter. "Ooooh! Ooooh!"

Naruto released Ino's clit and sucked one last time, taking a river of pussy-cum into his mouth. He looked up at Ino, his face drenched in hot pussy cream. "So did you have fun?" he asked rhetorically

Ino smiled back at him, a small blush still adorned on her face. "Wow… naru-to your… so… good." She panted.

Naruto smile in his usual foxy way, "Really thanks Ino."

Ino was about to suggest she pay him back for the wonderful orgasms she had when she saw the clock. "O my god it's 2:57! Were going to be late for the exams!"

"What?!? We have to hurry I can't be in the academy for another year, I have to become Hokage, Believe it!!! **(Sorry I couldn't resist XP)**

Naruto and Ino hurried and got there cloths on and rushed out of the door, and sprinted to the academy with speed that would make Lee train twice as hard. Speaking of which he saw them running and said, "Yosh, the spirit of youth runs vast in them, I must train twice as hard to reenergize my own youthfulness." And he ran off to do 1000 laps around Konoha.

When Naruto and Ino finally got to the academy they were 15 min late. They burst through the doors, bowed and said "Sumimasen. Osoku narimashita Iruka-sensei. **(AN it means sorry I'm late teacher Iruka)**

"It's ok guys just take a seat, I was still explaining the exams to the class. All right guys like I was saying, the exams consist of 4 parts, being 1st the written exam, 2nd the weapons exam, 3rd the taijutsu exam, and 4th the jutsu exam. Ok any questions… no… ok time to start the exams."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you guys just got cliff hangered. Oo (many crickets chirp in the background) well I thought it was funny. Ok so I want to just take a minute to talk to some of my characters.**

**NaruIno forever: so Naruto did you like this chapter?**

**Naruto: your damn right I did, holy shit did I just do that do Ino?**

**NaruIno forever: yes you did. Now Ino what about you?**

**Ino:… her eyes are still glazed over from pleasure "y-y-y-y-yeah"**

**Hahaha so it would seem another chappy has been given to you, so (turns into Manda) I will require 100 reviews before I will write again. POOF (Narutoino forever returns) wow that was weird, I don't remember summoning him… o well. Hahaha Hahaha… Oo ummm… Ja Ne (NaruIno forever runs off quickly).**


	4. Authors Note

I am so so so so so very sorry its taking me so long to write the 4th chapter of your guys favorite story. but I have been really really busy with school and other stuff but I will update in the next week or so. in the meantime I have a poll for you guys, should I have a time skip past the chunnin exams or should I spend about 3 mouths getting to tayuya? also I would need some help on her character as I have not seen her in the anime. so for know that's all please please please answer this poll if you don't im afraid I can't write a very good fic.


	5. Tests and Teams

-1OMG it's been like a month and a half since I last updated. sorry I my internet gots all fucked up and it took a really long ass time to fix it. So now that the apologies are out of the way I give you the next chappy of The Pursuit of a Better Life.

(harmonica blows) I don't own Naruto.

(harmonica blows) I don't have okane (money)

(harmonica blows) don't got a car no

All I gots is a brain, o I got the writers blues (harmonica blows)

And I'm spilling on this page

(harmonica blows) o I gots the writers blues

Now lets go eat some hay!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oo meh I'm not good at writing songs so I just stick to fan fiction… what eve g-friend here's the stories next chap yall.

**Chapter 4 Tests and Teams**

Naruto took his seat and groaned loudly. You see Naruto has a knack for jutsu and stamina, but when it comes to test taking, he bombs it big time.

"Why does it have to be a written exam why cant it just be-"

"SHUT IT NARUTO!!!!" Iruka yelled his head getting all huge and his eyes bulging.

"Now this exam will test the basic knowledge you all have acquired from my class the past year. It covers geography, history, and basic chakra theory."

After Iruka was done passing out the exams he said. "This is your last chance to ask me any question before we start… because once you start I will not be answering any."

At this Naruto raises his hand. **(I know it's amazing I didn't have him blurt his question out haha) **

"Except if your question is about trying to get out of taking the written test."

Naruto puts his hand down.

"All right. Now begin"

The sounds of pencils scratching echoes throughout the classroom. Naruto has a good start but slowly the test is getting harder and harder.

'_Ok lets see here #1 what country does Konoha reside in? Umm, duh Hi no Kuni, (fire) I thought this test was suppose to be difficult. Ok next question what country close to fire is covered in mostly sand? … I know Suna resides in this country… I think its Kaza no Kuni, (wind). All right next question what country does Iwagakure (the village hidden in the rocks) reside in? ………Well I think Iwa's ninja specialize in earth jutsu so it has to be Tsuchi no Kuni, (earth). Moving right along to question #4, what are the last two great shinobi countries? Well I know there is Mizu no Kuni (water), and the last one is Kaminari no Kuni (lightning)._

Iruka was currently watching Naruto take his test. _Hn it seems Naruto is doing ok for the moment, though he is on the country part so its pretty easy, but for Naruto the next page will be difficult._

_Ok first page down, second page here we go._

As Naruto looked down upon his page what he saw downright scared him. There on his paper was a map of the world **(I'm not entirely sure if the map of the many countries is the world or a country of its own?) **a blank map of the world with the dots for all the shinobi villages… and he had to not only label the countries but the villages as well. And it was worth 50 points of the total 200.

_O shit I'm am so screwed._

After about 30 min and not a single right question answered correctly except the first several, the written exam was over. Naruto decided that he would drop his dobe mask and show everyone her how great he truly was.

"Ok guys if you would all follow me we will head outside for the rest of the exam." Iruka told the Gennin hopefuls.

When they got outside Iruka had them line up in a single file line in front of the targets. "Now please take these kunai and shuriken and aim for the target, try and have them hit as close to the center as you can. This is to test your accuracy in ranged weapons." When Iruka finished explaining, he gave them three of each weapon.

"GO!"

As gennin hopefuls were throwing shuriken and kunai, Naruto, at the back of the line behind Sasuke, was thinking about how he yelled at kyuubi. _I don't hate the fox I mean it didn't choose to be sealed in me…I need to apologize. I'll try and enter my mindscape after the exam is over._

It was now Sasuke's turn; he threw the kunai and shuriken and hit the center to form a perfect Uchiha fan. All the fans girls were ooooing and aaaaing at the last Uchiha's ability. Naruto was snickering because he had just thought of a good prank. Good thing he learned kage shuriken no jutsu.

**Flashback**

"Now Naruto I'm going to teach you a new jutsu ok?"

"Ok sarutobi-Jii" (jii means grandfather)

"Hahaha ok it's called kage shuriken no jutsu and it makes clones of shuriken and kunai. Ok you ready… here we go"

The third Hokage threw three shuriken, went through 4 hand signs and 3 shuriken became 6, 6 became 12 and 12 became 24. All 24 shuriken imbedded themselves into a tree.

" Wow jii-san that was cool. How did you do it huh? Tell me please." Naruto applied the infamous puppy dog eyes no jutsu.

"Hahaha alright Naruto the seals for this jutsu are-"

**End Flashback**

At that moment Naruto's little trip down memory lane ended because Iruka was yelling again.

"NARUTO WAKE UP IT'S YOUR TURN!!!"

"Huh o ok here we go"

Naruto threw the shuriken and kunai and went through the required seals for the kage shuriken no jutsu and his weapons multiplied greatly. The multiplied weapons all hit there marks with an audible thud. Whispers were heard from all the students, for on every one of the 20 or so targets was now the spiral that Naruto loved so much.

Iruka was stunned, as was the rest of the class. Some of them started to whisper to each other things like 'fluke' and 'lucky'. The Uchiha fan girls shouted how dare you show up Sasuke, Naruto no baka. Naruto didn't care if the idiots thought that, however he got a glimpse of Iruka's knowing smile, that he knew this was no fluke, he knew that what Naruto did was done with pure skill gained from years of endless practice. He looked over at Ino and she smiled and winked at him.

_Damn dobe how the hell did he get so powerful. I will force him to tell me so I can learn it for myself. I will kill you Aniiki (big brother)._

"Ok guys now we will begin the taijutsu part of the exam line up in two lines and one at a time and spar with either myself or Mizuki."

After about 25 minutes of waiting it was finally Naruto's turn. He walked towards Iruka.

"Hey Iruka sensei if I hit you how about you treat me to ramen?"

"Ok Naruto but if you don't you have to clean up the classroom after the exam ok?"

"Yes free ramen here I come!"

"Don't get cocky now Naruto."

With that Naruto sped off toward Iruka and attempted to punch him in the face but that was blocked rather quickly. Naruto then followed with a roundhouse kick the Iruka ducked under. Naruto the shifted his body weight and tried to kick Iruka's feet out from under him but to his dismay Iruka jumped over his feet. Thinking quickly Naruto decided to use another jutsu the old man taught him. The signs where horse, dog, rabbit, snake, dragon, tiger.

"**Tengoku Toppu!"**(Heavens Blast)

A very bright light flashed blinding Iruka and Naruto ran in and punch him in the gut once, backed off and waited for Iruka's response.

"Ha Ha Ha wow it looks like I owe you ramen Naruto" Iruka laughed.

After everyone else had completed the taijutsu test, Iruka and the students walked back inside. He had them line up in front of him and he announced the next test.

"The next test is a test on the three jutsu you all have learned while in the academy. First is the henge test. You must henge into me. First up Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke muttered his usual "Hn" and stepped up and said 'Henge' and transformed into a perfect Iruka. Iruka nodded, before he looked to the next in line.

"Next Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone knew Naruto sucked at henge, and there was no way to fluke this. As Naruto stepped up, he could feel almost everyone glaring at him, almost willing him to fail. Naruto yawned and said henge, a poof of smoke filled the room and when it cleared there was Iruka and an exact copy of Iruka. Everyone in the room had their mouths gapping except Iruka, Ino, and Shikamaru for he had already figured out that Naruto hides his true power.

"Very nice Naruto" Iruka said.

After everyone had finished the henge and substitution jutsu's the next test consisted of the bunshin test. Sasuke was once again first up and after about 2 minutes he came out with a hitai-ate around his forehead.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Your up."

After he entered the room Iruka asked him to perform the bunshin no jutsu.

"Iruka sensei I cannot perform the bunshin no jutsu." Naruto confessed

"That's ok Naruto you can try again next-"

"But I can do this. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto made 20 clones

Iruka was simply astonished, "They're…Solid… Na… Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Iruka.

"What? Didn't I create enough? Cause I can make more."

"Naruto… that's a jounin level jutsu.

Naruto nodded.

"I told you I could do the Bunshin no jutsu so I just went for the next level."

Iruka waved him towards the table of the hitai-ate, where Naruto picked up a black one and tied it around his forehead. And walk out and smiled at Ino and gave her thumbs up. After the test was finally complete Iruka stood in front of the new graduates smiling.

"Congratulations on passing the exam guys. I've watched you guys grow up from little 8-year-old kids to 12-year-old ninja. Ok my little speech is done. Ok now it is time to assign you to your 3 man squads."

After 5 minutes Iruka was down to the last 3 teams.

"Team 6; Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke and your jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team 7; Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Chouji and your jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Team 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Inuzuka Kiba and your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Ok your jounin sensei's should be here relatively soon. I have some paper work to do in the back room so behave yourselves ok."

With that Iruka left. After an hour or so of waiting team 7 was the only team still waiting for their sensei. Naruto was tired of waiting so he decided that now would be a good time to enter his mindscape and apologize to kyuubiNaruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the cage inside his mind and sure enough he felt the familiar chest compressing and light headedness that he felt the first time he came down here. When he opened his eyes he was indeed in front of kyuubi's cage, but he didn't see kyuubi. He heard heavy breathing coming from inside the cage so he new it was there. He squinted his eyes to try and see, what he saw made it very hard to suppress a giggle. Kyuubi was sleeping and by the look of it dreaming about chasing a rabbit. Kyuubi's legs were moving back and forth mimicking a run. What Naruto failed to realize was that not only was kyuubi in a humanoid form but "it" was a she. And she wasn't exactly wearing clothing that left anything to the imagination. Naruto, finally realizing what he was truly seeing, adorned a very bright blush across his face. Trying to get the now thousands of images out of his head he stepped into the cage and walk up to her.

"Kyuubi… Kyuubi…" _hum heavy sleeper are we… hee hee hee she is going to hit me for this but it'll be worth it._

Naruto takes in a very deep breath "**KYUUBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

In a very Tom and Jerry manner Kyuubi rocketed towards to top of the cage and clung to the top very cat like and started shaking. Kyuubi now realizing Naruto was the cause of the loud noise lets go of the cage and falls towards Naruto… claws aiming for his chest.

_O shit I think over did it._ "Kyuubi calm down… NO AAAAA"

Kyuubi had just reached her target and was now proceeding to scratch the living hell out of him. "**What the HELL was that for damn it I was having a nice dream but no someone had to think they were FUNNY and yell and now that someone is bleeding!!!" **she stopped scratching him to admire her work, he was sprawled on the ground and had hundreds of tiny scratches all over his body.

"Shit that hurt like hell Kyuubi you didn't have to take it that far."

"**You scared the hell out of me and for that you simply paid the price."**

"Fair enough"

"**So what are you doing down here anyways kit" **She said turning her back to him cause she was still upset.

Naruto walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry"

Kyuubi blushed as he was holding her "**W-what?"**

"The reason I came down here is because I felt bad about the way I yelled at you last time so I'm here to apologize. I know that you didn't choose to be sealed in me but you are and we have to make the best of it okay?"

"**Thank you Naruto that means a lot to me"**

Naruto let go of her and thought for a minute then asked, "why did you attack Konoha?"

Kyuubi was slightly taken back by this because she, for once, didn't have a response. She new exactly why but didn't feel like going into detail at that moment.

"**I'll tell you some other time. Right now I need to tell you something important so listen up"**

Naruto noting the seriousness in her voice paid close attention.

"**You have a hell of a life ahead of you. You will be hunted because of me by some of the strongest humans in the world, because if you die I die, and many people would love to boost of killing the strongest demon. So I'm going to be a sort of life support in a way. If you need it, just call me and I'll pump some chakra into you."**

Naruto nodded in understanding "ok Kyu-chan thanks for the advice. I have to go now I'll waiting for my jounin sensei to get here. See ya"

With that Naruto exited his mindscape.

_**Hum it would seem he doesn't hate me… wait… Kyu-chan?**_

Naruto opens his eyes just as the door was opening.

"Your late Kakashi Sensei!" yelled Naruto and Ino.

Kakashi walked in to reveal a man in navy blue pants and shirt with a jounin flank jacket over his shirt. He wore finger-less gloves that had metal plates on the back of the hands. He wore a mask that covered the majority of his face and all of his neck, and his hitai-ate covered his left eye and he had silver hair that shot up out of his head like lightning. He smiled in that oh so familiar irritating fashion, making Kiba doubt his ability's. Kakashi looked at them before giving them a bored 'Hn' very Sasuke like.

"My first impression of you guys is…your annoying. Meet me on the roof."

With that Kakashi shashined out of existence and team 7 followed him onto the roof. Once they were there, he motioned to the steps and they took their seats.

"Ok since I don't know you guys beyond what I have been told we'll need to do some introductions. Tell me your names, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi said.

"How about you start sensei." Ino said.

"Ok my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are none of your business, nether are my dislikes. My hobbies… well" Kakashi gets a perverted gleam in his eye. "Hum as for my dream you wouldn't understand.

"So all we learned was his name?" Ino questioned.

"You… blond boy your turn."

"Ok my likes are ramen, Ino-chan, and pulling pranks, my dislikes are people who hurt other people for fun. My hobbies are training and being with Ino-chan. And my dream is to be recognized as a human being."

"Blonde number 2 your up"

"Ok my likes are flowers and Naruto-kun. My dislikes are the same as Naruto-kun's also people who like tearing up flowers." Ino looks at Kiba. "My hobbies gardening and being with Naruto-kun. My dream is to become a great kunochi like Tsunade.

"Ok dog boy your next."

"Alright my likes are training with my dog Akamaru, my dislikes are people that demand I stay out of their flower beds." He looks at Ino. "My hobbies are learning new clan jutsu. And my dream is to become the best ninja in the world."

_Ok I've got a hyperactive idiot, a lovesick puppy, and a dog-loving brat. Hhhuuuu I've got a shit load of work to do._

"Ok meet me on training ground 7 at 5pm for your real gennin test. Also don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up. Ja"

With that Kakashi poofed away. Naruto looked at Ino suggestively and she grabed him and poofed him and her away. Kiba looked around and walked off into the forest to train with Akamaru.

Yes touchdown… sorry I was watching the football game while I was waiting for you Peps to finish reading this chappy. So was it awesome? Wait tell me via a review… REVIEW NOW YOU MORTAL FOOLS AAAAAAAAAAAWHAHAHAHAHAHA. Damn it kyuubi stop yelling at my loyal fans. Tell them what I told you to say. **Fine ok you mortals review this ningens (humans) story or I'll rip out his throat and you'll never read a story from him again mmmmwwwaaaaaahahahahahahaha. **PLEASE HELP ME… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyuubi has picked NarutoIno forever up and carried him away to her den to brutally rape him with her tails.


End file.
